gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Master Jacob/Artículos
'Mis contribuciones' Articulos creados por mi: #Torpedo Run #So Near, Yet Sonar #Slaying with Fire #By Myriads of Swords #Cámaras de seguridad de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars #Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! #Isla de la Felicidad (CW) #A Shadow of Doubt #Scrambled #Destrucciones de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars #Saltos únicos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars #The World's a Stooge #Arms Out of Harm's Way #Traficantes de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars #Isla de Carga (CW) #Isla Colonial (CW) #Presidents City (CW)‎‎ #Barrio Chino (CW) #Cruce Estrella (CW) #Convoy Conflict #The Wages of Hsin #Evidence Dash #Pistas rápidas‎‎ #Lancaster (CW) #Entrega excesiva #Purgatorio (CW) #Bicicleta fija‎‎ #CR-Go-Kar #Club de armas de Liberty City #Las Venturas Fire Department #Asalto al almacén #Copiloto #A por Zitzaki‎‎ #Giorgio (CW) #Cuestas del Sur (CW)‎ #Piso franco de Huang en Cruce Estrella #Caos en Midtown #Transfender Invitational #A por Gama Rei #Sigue al traidor #Emboscada #Destruir J-LAB!‎‎ #A por Isetta #Muerte a los Taxistas #CR Westcapade #Grand Slam a lo Loco #Inicia Guerra de Bandas #Cerros de la Cerveza (CW)‎ #Monumentomanía #Outlook Park (CW) #CR Dukes Dust Up #Long-Yang‎‎ #Granada cegadora‎ #Tablón de misiones superadas #Estragos en autopista #Ritmo del cementerio #Roba Coche Poli‎‎ #¡Detén Tanque!‎ #Muerte a Yutes‎ #Fuga en East Side #Mata Piraos #Ash #Tinto #Salón de tatuajes #Hatton Gardens (CW) #Holanda Este (CW) #Saltos únicos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City #MendigoTron #Going Deep #Dropping In #Marki Ashvilli #Departure Time #Fort Staunton (A) #Harwood (A) #Portland Harbor (A) #Portland View (A) #Atlantic Quays (A) #Masacres de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City #Uri #Misiones de administración en el Maisonette 9 (junto con Raimox) #Mafioso (CW) #Saltos base #CR Patriot Park #The Blue Brothers #Billy Blue #Bobby Blue #Leta López-Wilkinson #Darius Fontaine #Triada novato #Contenedores de basura (CW) #Asesino (CW) #Chun Chun Fung #Chow Chin #Chen #Adam (traficante) #Indian Inn #Bronco Street #Libertytreeonline.com/Asesinato en Broker #Libertytreeonline.com/Incendios provocados en Broker #Libertytreeonline.com/Crímenes de odio #Libertytreeonline.com/Acusaciones de brutalidad policial #Libertytreeonline.com/Puentes abiertos #Ejército de Anywhere City #Libertytreeonline.com/Confusión en BAWSAQ #Libertytreeonline.com/Violencia en los videojuegos #Joshua Hampton #Abraham Hampton #Libertytreeonline.com/Bebé mortal #Libertytreeonline.com/Muertes durante la huelga #Libertytreeonline.com/Buenas noticias para los ecologistas #Libertytreeonline.com/Museo Libertonian #Libertytreeonline.com/Carreras mortales #Libertytreeonline.com/Matrimonios del mismo sexo #Libertytreeonline.com/Medidas energéticas contra armas ilegales #Libertytreeonline.com/Cierre de puentes #Libertytreeonline.com/Carrera para recordar #Libertytreeonline.com/Cadáver en el Humboldt #Libertytreeonline.com/Ley jingoísta #Libertytreeonline.com/Póquer en línea #Libertytreeonline.com/Líder de la comunidad de Bohan Sur #Libertytreeonline.com/Los puentes permanecen cerrados #Afroamericanos #Libertytreeonline.com/El crimen aumenta #Libertytreeonline.com/Robo de identidad #Libertytreeonline.com/Incidente en el puente de Broker #Libertytreeonline.com/Laboratorio móvil de drogas #Libertytreeonline.com/Laboratorio de droga #Libertytreeonline.com/Carrera por el puesto de comisario #Libertytreeonline.com/Dawkins contra los Gays #Libertytreeonline.com/Dawkins rectifica #Libertytreeonline.com/Ley jingoísta (2) #Libertytreeonline.com/BAWSAQ #Libertytreeonline.com/Guerra de mafiosos #Misiones de asesino #Cerros de la Peña (IV) #Libertytreeonline.com/Liberty City: Punto favorito de los terroristas #Libertytreeonline.com/Asesino en serie #Libertytreeonline.com/Banda de motoristas #Libertytreeonline.com/Presión en el puente #Libertytreeonline.com/El asesino en serie ataca #Libertytreeonline.com/Teléfonos baratos #Libertytreeonline.com/¿Cambio el crimen? #Libertytreeonline.com/Los Swingers en huelga #Libertytreeonline.com/Guerra de motoristas #Libertytreeonline.com/Explosión en Bohan #Libertytreeonline.com/Muertes en el Platypus #Libertytreeonline.com/Vida nocturna en LC #Libertytreeonline.com/Mafioso a juicio #Libertytreeonline.com/Violencia en Bohan #Libertytreeonline.com/Bebé asesino #Libertytreeonline.com/El asesino sin nombre #Libertytreeonline.com/Asesinatos de las Tríadas #Libertytreeonline.com/Asesinato en Playa de Hove #Libertytreeonline.com/Medicamentos clónicos #Libertytreeonline.com/Atraco a un banco #Libertytreeonline.com/Problema con las bandas de motoristas #Libertytreeonline.com/Asesino en serie diferente #Libertytreeonline.com/Goldberg asesinado #Libertytreeonline.com/"Dragon Brain" #Libertytreeonline.com/Escándalo con esteroides #Libertytreeonline.com/Muerte en el metro #Robo al Furgón del Banco #Libertytreeonline.com/Un escándalo salpica al jefe ejecutivo de Eris #Libertytreeonline.com/Masacre en el Majestic #Libertytreeonline.com/Visita de Jefferson #Libertytreeonline.com/Accidente de helicóptero #Libertytreeonline.com/McTony demanda #Libertytreeonline.com/Explosión en una gasolinera #Libertytreeonline.com/Caca de gato #Libertytreeonline.com/Fuga de prisión #Libertytreeonline.com/Leyendas urbanas #Libertytreeonline.com/Encontrado chico desaparecido #Libertytreeonline.com/BAWSAQ (2) #Libertytreeonline.com/McReary asesinado #Libertytreeonline.com/Crimen de alto calibre acaba con el hermano del policía #Libertytreeonline.com/Refinería atacada #Libertytreeonline.com/Respuesta al sexo con clones #Libertytreeonline.com/Batalla de helicópteros #Libertytreeonline.com/Guerra de mafiosos (2) #Libertytreeonline.com/Piloto borracho #Libertytreeonline.com/Tiroteo en Alderney #Libertytreeonline.com/Sexo con clones #Libertytreeonline.com/Billetes falsos #Libertytreeonline.com/Pete Vassal #Libertytreeonline.com/Tony Prince #Libertytreeonline.com/Jefferson atacado #Libertytreeonline.com/¿Hay que volver a cerrar los puentes? #Libertytreeonline.com/El piloto se disculpa #Libertytreeonline.com/Asesinato en el hospital #Libertytreeonline.com/Virilidad de los frikis #Libertytreeonline.com/O'Malley encontrado #Libertytreeonline.com/Acuerdo prematrimonial de Parker #Libertytreeonline.com/Sentencia por tráfico de drogas #Libertytreeonline.com/Generación X #Libertytreeonline.com/Cocina asesina #Libertytreeonline.com/Tiroteo en una boda #Libertytreeonline.com/Pedo mortal #Libertytreeonline.com/Muerte en la Isla de la Felicidad #Libertytreeonline.com/Escándalo Dawkins #Libertytreeonline.com/Controversia Eunux #Libertytreeonline.com/Vagabundo con diamantes #Libertytreeonline.com/Gravelli muere #Libertytreeonline.com/Kerry McIntosh #Libertytreeonline.com/El asesino en serie ataca (2) #Libertytreeonline.com/Concurso de lectura de labios #Libertytreeonline.com/Reserva federal #Libertytreeonline.com/Tiroteo en una boda (2) #Libertytreeonline.com/Pegorino muere #Libertytreeonline.com/Carreras en el mar y en el aire #Libertytreeonline.com/Excelsior Extreme #Libertytreeonline.com/Eddie Low #Libertytreeonline.com/Piratas Categorías: #Categoría:Carreras #Categoría:Barrios de Dukes (CW) #Categoría:Barrios de Liberty City (A) Desambiguaciónes: #Eugene #Joe #Fort Staunton (desambiguación) #Atlantic Quays #Callahan Point #Harwood #Portland View #Red Light District #Saint Mark's #Trenton #Ray #Adam #Tatuajes Dialogos: #Diálogos:Natural Burn Killer‎‎ #Diálogos:Sa-Boat-Age #Diálogos:Cash and Burn #Diálogos:Dragon Haul Z #Diálogos:Recruitment Drive #Diálogos:Carpe 'Dime' #Diálogos:Store Wars #Diálogos:Copter Carnage #Diálogos:Raw Deal #Diálogos:The Tow Job #Diálogos:The Tail Bagging the Dogs #Diálogos:Street of Rage #Diálogos:Weapon of Mass Distraction #Diálogos:Trail Blazer #Diálogos:Street of Rage #Diálogos:Kenny Strikes Back #Diálogos:Missed the Boat? #Diálogos:The Offshore Offload #Diálogos:One Shot, One Kill #Diálogos:The Fandom Menace #Diálogos:Counterfeit Gangster #Diálogos:Operation Northwood #Diálogos:Slaying with Fire #Diálogos:Torpedo Run #Diálogos:So Near, Yet Sonar #Diálogos:By Myriads of Swords #Diálogos:A Shadow of Doubt #Diálogos:Friend or Foe? #Diálogos:Double Trouble #Diálogos:Grave Situation #Diálogos:Scrambled #Diálogos:Arms Out of Harm's Way #Diálogos:Evidence Dash #Diálogos:Wi-Find #Diálogos:Salt in the Wound #Diálogos:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic #Diálogos:Out of Commission #Diálogos:Convoy Conflict #Diálogos:Steal the Wheels #Diálogos:The World's a Stooge #Diálogos:Oversights #Diálogos:The Wages of Hsin #Diálogos:A Rude Awakening #Diálogos:Rat Race #Diálogos:Clear the Pier #Diálogos:Hit from the Tong #Diálogos:Xin of the Father #Diálogos:Bull in a China Shop #Diálogos:Concrete Jungle #Diálogos:Hung out to Dry #Diálogos:Clean Getaway Plantillas: #Plantilla:Infobox Calle